


OBI-WAN

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes I	V, V & VI





	OBI-WAN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: The theme from the, now classic, cartoon KING KONG

VERSE ONE:  
Throughout the U-ni-verse  
A name once rang:  
Of his victories his fellow Jedi sang,  
Though Ben Kenobi he was born  
The name that is legend is OBI-WAN.

CHORUS

 

VERSE TWO  
One day a boy and two droids brave  
Came to seek him, a Princess for to save;  
And so that call was answered that very dawn  
And a legend was reborn.

CHORUS

 

VERSE THREE  
In the Death Star’s corridors agleam  
Lightsabers flashed-blue and orange-bright beams;  
And a great man’s physical life was done  
BUT HIS SPIRIT WILL STILL LIVE ON!!!

CHORUS


End file.
